Bratz
Bratz is a popular fashion doll line by MGA Entertainment Inc.Starring the four popular teenagers with giant glossy lips and large eyes with sassy fanshionable clothes designs.The original four are called Cloe,Yasmin,Sasha and Jade,others were later added to newer lines. History Bratz were the next dazzling fashionable doll line to come out straight after the infamous Barbie dolls by Mattel Inc. MGAE's biggest rival,who was on top of the market with their popular Queen of pink dolls (Barbie dolls).The Bratz dolls were created by Carter Bryant,plus MGAE worker Isaac Larian based Yasmin one of the most popular of the four sassy teenagers on his daughter.Barbie was never ever really suffering any market drops until Bratz came out and was the next new thing for fashionable doll collectors.Carter Bryant Originally worked for Mattel Inc. and opened his idea up for the fashionable and cool Bratz dolls,it was said Mattel Inc. either refused to the brand new doll line idea or they never ever got chance to take the idea.Carter Bryant soon moved to MGAE and decided to tell them his creative ideas for the Bratz dolls,MGAE straight away loved the idea of these four glossy-lipped teenage girls and took the idea to be theirs in a click of fingers.MGAE released the Bratz dolls onto persuading commercials and as soon as these four special teenage girls were published to the whole wide World,the money was flying high into the sky for MGAE.Mattel Inc. noticing the Bratz have now been displayed from a different toy company sued MGAE loads of money for basically stealing their idea and saying that Carter Bryant made the idea for the Bratz dolls while he was working at Mattel Inc. In the end,MGAE won the case and MGAE got to own the rights for the Bratz dolls and Mattel Inc. had to pay tons of money to MGAE for damages in the Bratz and Barbie dolls case.While,the case was going on,a fashion designer sued MGAE and Mattel Inc. (since it wasn't decided who owned them yet) that Bratz' apperances copied his designs on shoe advertisemnets (women with large lips and large feet),Carter Bryant said he was inspired by one of his shoe advertisements and nothing else seemed to happen in that case after that. MGAE and Mattel Inc. returned to court to try and win the rights over the Bratz dolls.It was soon decided that Mattel Inc. did sort of have a point that Carter Bryant shared the idea while working for Mattel Inc. and the Bratz dolls had to be ripped of the store shelves for about 3 years,due to the Bratz dolls battle. The Bratz dolls soon returned to the store shelves,as soon as it was properely decided that it would be going too far if Mattel Inc. owned the whole Bratz merchendise,since it was Carter Bryant's idea after all.The Bratz dolls finally belonged to MGAE and Carter Bryant once again and it stayed that way forever.Mattel Inc. popular doll line,Barbie got outsould in the United Kingdom against the Bratz dolls.MGAE walked away the winners. MGAE later sued Mattel Inc. for trying to copy ideas from the Bratz dolls by making their MyScene Barbie dolls.Tall fashionable dolls with big eyes and large lips.MyScene have not been seen on the store shelves,this possibly means Mattel Inc. had to stop selling MyScene. In July 2012, MGA Entertainment sued Lady GaGa for $10 million for causing, according to the BBC, "'deliberate' delays to the release of a doll based on her image.". There was also an article on a website explaining that Mattel Inc.'s popular doll line Monster High about daughters and sons of famous monsters (Frankenstein's monster,Dracula,the Lagoon monster,ect.) population was growing,but all the money is heading straight to MGAE (because of the Bratz dolls battle damage money needing to be paid off). Moxie Girlz were made to replace the Bratz dolls if Mattel Inc. won the case,even though Mattel Inc. didn't win the Bratz dolls battle case,Moxie Girlz are still being sold as a different doll line till this day. MGA Entertainment acknowledged that Bratz had lost its magic with poor quality dolls, dysfunctional management, and a very dissatisfied fanbase. In late summer 2013, the company realized that something needed to be done: It made the decision to completely overhaul the Bratz brand and entire Bratz franchise throughout 2014, in an effort to rebuild Bratz to what it was before and what it once used to be. Spin-offs 'Bratz Kidz' Bratz Kidz are Kids versions of the Original popular Bratz teenage girls and are much smaller in size and have smaller heads,lips,feet and eyes and are succesful. 'Bratz Babiez' Bratz Babiez are the Bratz but as babies.Their heads are much larger and their eyes are the same size as the teenage girls.They also come with little pets and milk baby bottles. 'Bratzillaz' Main article: Bratzillaz Bratzillaz are witchy cousins of the Original Bratz dolls.Cloetta,Yasmina,Jade,Sashabella and Meygana are the 5 main witchy teenage girls.These dolls were made to compete with Mattel Inc.'s popular Monster High doll line. 'Bratz (2015)' Due to the disastrous year of 2014 for the Bratz franchise, Bratz decided it was time to put Bratz back in the lime light of where they used to be.The original four main characters of the Bratz, Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha and Jade has been re-released with different designs and personalities.A brand new main character has been added to the franchise, named Raya.Webisodes have been made on YouTube and character introductions.So far, the Bratz 2015 comeback has been successful. Movies *''Bratz: Starrin & Stylin''' (August 4, 2004) *''Bratz Babyz: The Movie'' (September 12, 2006) *''Bratz: Rock Angelz'' (October 5, 2005) *''Bratz: Genie Magic'' (April 11, 2006) *''Bratz: Forever Diamondz'' (September 26, 2006) *''Bratz: Fashion Pixiez'' (February 27, 2007) *''Bratz Kidz: Sleep-Over Adventure'' (July 31, 2007) *''Bratz Super Babyz'' (October 9, 2007) *''Bratz Kidz: Fairy Tales'' (February 26, 2008) *''Bratz: Girlz Really Rock'' (September 22, 2008) *''Bratz Babyz Save Christmas'' (November 5, 2008) *''Bratz: Pampered Petz'' (October 5, 2010) *''Bratz: Desert Jewelz'' (January 10, 2012) *''Bratz Go to Paris: The Movie'' (October 8, 2013) *''Bratz Babyz Save Christmas: The Movie'' (November 5, 2013) *''Bratz: The Movie'' (August 3, 2007) Gallery Bratz logo.jpg|Bratz logo Bratz.jpg|Bratz 10.10.10 line Trivia *If Mattel Inc. won the Bratz battle case,it is possible that Mattel Inc. would of changed the Bratz dolls moulds and Bratz Kidz,Bratz Babiez and Bratzillaz would probably never ever even exist and maybe even not half of the Bratz doll lines which are out now. *Bratz dolls made their re-release on October 10th 2010,which were named the 10.10.10 brand new Bratz dolls,but many people who had purchased the dolls have said that they have bad quality and faulty heads,ect. *Bratz have struck many inspirations for more recent doll lines now-a-days,some share similar eyes,lips and heads. Category:MGAE Category:Bratz Category:Lines with lawsuits Category:Pages under construction Category:Doll Lines Category:2001 Category:Human doll lines Category:Competing doll lines Category:High school lines Category:Re-released Category:American doll lines Category:B Category:Bratz-Eyed Category:Colour: Purple